Ticklish
by ZeeCorge
Summary: Major Monogram finds out if Carl is ticklish. Note: Hints at, but does not contain actual slash.


Um... Yeah. Just a small story.

Hints of slash, but doesn't actually contain any? If that makes sense? I'm making this T even though I don't think it deserves it, better safe than sorry.

All characters belong to the shows owners & Disney. I own nothing.

* * *

Major Monogram was sitting at his desk, whittling away the time until lunch. The only thing on his mind was tacos, tacos, tacos.

His redheaded intern, Carl, walked passed rows of Agents in their cubicles and headed for the older mans office. He stopped right inside the room and closed the door behind him to drowned out the noise of chatty animals.

Carl walked up to Monograms desk. "I finished that maintenance report, Sir." He either didn't hear the groan from the man or chose to ignore it. "Three of the tubes in Sector H need to be replaced, and there's a small leak in the pipes in Sector-"

And that's where the Division Leaders mind began to wander. Carl didn't seem to notice, adjusting his glasses as he continued to list off the parts of O.W.C.A. that needed to be fixed.

Major Monograms mind jumped from thought to thought. Could he get away with ordering cheese on his tacos at lunch without the teenager noticing? When was the next episode of Ducky Momo coming out? Where did he leave his pants? Then his thoughts landed on a strange one. Was Carl ticklish?

He rubbed his chin as he thought it over, glancing at the boy. The Major didn't get why, but he had to know. "Hey Carl?" He interrupted.

The intern stopped mid-sentence and looked up at his boss. "Yes, Sir?"

"Are you ticklish?" Monogram asked straightforwardly.

There was a confused expression on his face. "What? N-no." He replied nervously, his voice going higher in pitch.

The Major smirked, knowing the teen was lying. His squeaky voice was always a tell. "Really?" He said, a glint in his eyes. "So you wouldn't mind if I put it to the test, then."

Carl gulped and took a tentative step back. He turned around and ran towards the door when Monogram began getting up from his chair. The teen had almost reached the door, fingers barely touching the knob, when two hands grabbed him around the middle.

Before he could do anything the Majors hands began moving, fingers lightly touching the sensitive skin just under his armpits. Carl squirmed in response. This just seemed to encourage Monogram, and he continued to attack the teens ticklish body.

The intern burst out laughing while he kept wiggling in the older mans grasp, hoping to get away. "Sir, Sir s-stop!" His legs kicked uselessly. "Ha! Please, stop! Ah!"

The Majors only response was to tickle harder. A look of evil glee on his face.

-Z-

Agents began crowding around outside Major Monograms' office. Listening to the sounds coming from inside.

'Ah-Ah!'

'Please!'

'Sir, it's -ah- really starting to hurt!'

'Stop!'

'Ah!'

'I -ha- C-can't breathe!'

The animals all exchanged looks of disgust.

-Z-

The Major finally stopped tickling Carl when he realized the teen really couldn't breathe from laughing so hard. The boy slumped in the older mans arms, gasping for air.

After a moment Carl tried to talk around heavy breaths. "You know -GASP- I'm going to get -GULP- you back for this!"

Monogram rolled his eyes and forced Carl to stand up on his own. "Oooh, I'm so scared." He mocked, moving back to his chair.

Carl glared at him as he moved to pick up the clipboard he dropped. "You should be." He said, sticking out his tongue before leaving the office. He shut the door again and turned to find almost all the Agents standing there. Many with looks of horror, mouths gapping. "What?" Carl asked.

Agents looked at each other, some murmuring to another. "What?" He asked again, before it hit him. What it might have sounded like from the outside. "OMG! That's not what was happening!" Carl panicked. But it was too late. The Agents had already started to walk away.

The teen grumbled to himself, face red with blush, and decided to make the Majors punishment extra painful. Maybe tape over his collection of Ducky Momo season 1?


End file.
